Just A Little Unwell
by WrittenInShadows
Summary: Eli goes to live with Olivia in NY it's there that he meets Kathleen Stabler the two bond over their struggle with mental illness and their clashing personalities end up actually making their relationship stronger. Elliot & Olivia end up getting closer as a result but they soon start to realise Eli and Kathleen might not be good for each other. All hell is about to break loose...


**This is only my second fic there might be typos. Please no negativity I just need positivity and constructive criticism.**

Olivia went to pick Eli up from the airport, she was an old family friend and his parents only reached out to her when they couldn't take care of him any more. They decided getting out of Canada for awhile would be good for him but he wasn't happy about it. He felt like they were just trying to get rid of him and that really hurt. Olivia approached him "It's good to see you" she said as she hugged him but quickly moved away when he didn't hug back. "You must be exhausted after your flight, come on I'll get you home"

He didn't say a word the whole way back from the airport. When they got to Olivia's apartment she brought him to the spare room. "Now we need to set some ground rules" she said as she stood in the doorway. He looked at her and waited for her to continue. "You'll go to school every day, no ditching. You'll take your meds no exceptions and you're going to a teen mental health support group. Also you'll call your psychologist at least once a week or else you're out. Understood?" she hated being harsh with him but his parents said that's exactly what he needed. She left him to unpack and give him time to unpack while she got her thoughts together this was all very last minute.

Elliot pulled up outside the community centre. "It'll help you in the long run and you'll meet other people in a similar situation to you" he said,trying to be a supportive parent.

"You mean other crazy people" she said as she got out of the car. She didn't want to be stuck going to some stupid support group but it was one of the conditions of her sentencing. Before Elliot had time to reply she slammed the car door and walked inside. It was the stereotypical support group set up,chairs in a circle in an otherwise empty room. She took a seat beside Eli. He intrigued her,there was just something about him she found interesting.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the therapist spoke. "We have two newcomers this week" he looked at them. "Would you like to introduce yourself? You're not obligated to tell us anything but it would be helpful if we knew why you're here"

Eli went first. "I'm Eli, I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder a few months ago. I nearly killed myself by crashing my car into a wall because I thought it would fix my relationship. That's not even the half of it so I guess my parents couldn't handle having a crazy kid so they shipped me off to stay with an old family friend" he got straight to the point. He said it with no emotion but Kathleen could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm Kathleen I was court ordered to be here"was all she said. She wasn't comfortable talking about her bipolar diagnosis she couldn't even really accept it herself so she didn't expect other people to understand.

After the meeting her and Eli were the last two waiting to get collected. "My dad fashionably late as usual" she laughed she just wanted to break the silence but Eli stayed quiet. "You don't talk much do you?" she asked after a moment.

He shrugged. "Not when I have nothing to say"

"Oh" was all she said in response.

"So what's your story anyway? You hardly said a word in group" he said when he finally did decide to speak to her.

"Talking isn't as easy as it looks. I haven't even diagnosis yet. I don't feel crazy"

"That's because you're not"

"Come on the bipolar rollercoaster is the definition of crazy you of all people should know that" but when she said that she instantly regretted it. "Wait...I didn't mean it like that sorry"

"It's fine I'm used to it I just wouldn't expect it from someone who has it"

"I just think they're wrong"

"I too. Denial is just part of it because your brain tricks thinking you're fine" those words had in her head. It made sense really,she was going to say something when she pulling up and she had to go. This definitely got her thinking. She didn't realise how much this group would change her life.. .


End file.
